


i don't really know a lot about love

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, and they were ROOMMATES, i rewatched the movie recently and i miss these gays so much, share this if you are still a true fan (or don't idk i won't force you i just hope y'all enjoy this), the charlie's angels fandom is dying, why didn't more people go see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Elena was in love with Sabina. Who was her friend. And roommate. Whatever. This won't go anywhere, she thought. Until the night saw saw Sabina crying on the rooftop.Or Elena works up the courage to tell Sabina how she really feels.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	i don't really know a lot about love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted with a better title and summary.
> 
> Please leave whatever feedback you can. This took me about a month to get right so any feedback is greatly appriciated.

Elena often thought back to her first encounter with the Townsend agency for more than a few reasons. It was a week filled with horrific, dangerous, and life-changing events. And damn it if wasn't the best week of her life. Because if any one of those things hadn't happened, she never would have ended up in what turned out to be the best job she ever had. But more importantly, she never would've met the three women that ended up forming an unbreakable bond with. So when she needed to move to a new place near HQ and Sabina offered to let her stay at her apartment, Elena didn't hesitate to accept her invitation. Though, she regretted doing so within seconds after saying yes.

See, Elena thought of Sabina differently than she did Bosley and Jane. She saw the latter two as great friends, even if one of them was her superior. But after she was saved from drowning, puked her guts out, and her vision cleared up, she managed to actually get a good look at the three of them. And her very first thought when actually seeing Sabina was _'Who is this gorgeous blonde woman and what's her deal?'_

And now she was friends with that gorgeous blonde woman.

And they were roommates.

Whatever.

This was fine, she thought. She didn't need to say anything that would give away her big secret. She could push down her feelings until they dissolved into nothingness. 

Other than that, roommate life was actually pretty good. She and Sabina got along great and they had gotten to know each other pretty well. Plus, it was great whenever Jane was in town.She would sleep on the couch whenever she dropped by. It was the three of them together. Just like the mission except without any of the life-risking or evil capitalists. But there was something that seemed somewhat off in their interactions.

After their first mission, Jane had starting texting Langston and she had never really been great at relationships. Nor had she ever been in a relationship. Or interested in being in a relationships. She had never even flirted before. So naturally, she would talk about Langston to the other two quite a bit, especially if she needed advice on what to say in response. But was strange is that whatever Jane would go back to texting him, Sabina would look over at Elena and roll her eyes or give a look of disgust. Elena couldn't blame her entirely. At some point, everyone gets tired of hearing about their friend's love life. But it wasn't that just that. Whenever Jane said Langston's name, Sabina's energy seemed to fade a bit. She could never really figure out why. That is, until one night.

Jane wasn't in town very often due to her demanding job of being a secret agent, as well as being possibly the best in the field, meaning that she was called in much more than Sabina and Elena. Because of that, she had never been on a real face-to-face date with Langston. But now she was finally going on a date with him. Or anyone. She'd never done this before. Elena offered to help her prepare for the date and, once she had said that, Sabina walked out the door and said that she would be out all day. They didn't see her again until that night.

As Sabina walked into their apartment, she was downing a flask, much to Elena's chagrin.

"Have you been out drinking all day", Elena asked. She was partially annoyed with Sabina for leaving with no explanation, not responding to any texts, and just being gone all day. But she was also concerned for all those same reasons.

Sabina took a breath after releasing lips from the flask, which she slipped back into the pocket of her jacket. "Oh, this? No, this is just my first drink of the day" She winked at Elena. "But it won't be my last, if ya know what I mean." Elena rolled her eyes, causing Sabina to chuckle. "I was at the movies. I theater hopped a couple times and then I went to get ice cream." 

Elena let out an exasperated sigh but still let out a hopeful smile. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad you're her to wish Jane good luck on her date with Langston"

Elena couldn't tell for sure but she could've sworn that she saw Sabina shudder. "She, uh... She still hasn't left yet?", she asked in a tone of false naivete. 

"She'll be leaving in a few minutes", Elena explained. Sabina simply looked at her feet, leading Elena to lift her chin up so that they were making eye contact. "I don't know what's going on with the two of you but it would really mean a lot to her if you wished her good luck. This is a pretty big night for her."

"Okay", Sabina sighed, trying her best not to look melancholy but Elena could still tell that something was off about her.

"Sabina..." Elena reached her hand out to try and touch Sabina's shoulder. Before she could finish, however, Sabina looked up in mild surprise.

"Hey, Jane."

Elena turned around to see Jane standing behind her in the same dress she'd been wearing for the last hour. She looked pleasantly surprised to see Sabina had returned and a smile formed on her face that almost made Sabina melt. 

"Nice to see you're okay", said Jane, sounding relieved. "What do you think?"

Sabina put on a sad smile, hoping it was convincing enough that the other two wouldn't see through her ruse. "You look beautiful", she said, sincerely.

Jane let out a light sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I knew I could count on you to tell the truth"

Elena scoffed, somewhat amused. "Oh, so all the times I said I had faith in you, you just assumed I was lying?"

"What? No!", Jane exclaimed, as the tone of her voice grew a bit higher. She looked over at Sabina and gave her a slight nod, causing Sabina to silently chuckle.

"I'm right here!"

Sabina reassuringly grabbed Elena's hand, causing her to perspire as she began to internally scream. "It's okay, Laney"

"I still don't like that nickname"

Sabina ignored her last comment. "We're just messing with you 'cause you're still new."

"I've been an angel for a little over a month now", Elena huffed.

"Still new", Sabina and Jane said, simultaneously. 

Jane smiled at Sabina and laughed, while Sabina's smile switched back from genuine to fake.

Jane pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Well, I better get going."

"Good luck", said Elena, raising her hand up for a high-five that Jane reciprocated.

Jane walked up to Sabina and placed a hand on Sabina's shoulder. "Thank you, Sabina."

Sabina, still avoiding eye contact, felt overwhelmed with confusion. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You taught me I didn't need to be alone, remember? I never would have done something like this if it weren't for you." 

She wrapped her arms around Sabina, holding her tight. Sabina took a few seconds to return the hug. "No problem, I guess" Jane eventually let go and walked towards the door. As she threw it open, she heard Sabina call out. "Jane, wait!"

She turned around while Elena watched the two of them intently. Sabina's smile seemed slight more sincere than the other ones this time. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Sabina." And, with that, she walked out and closed the door. As soon as she left, Sabina dropped the facade. She plopped herself on the couch, looking somewhat deflated.

Elena, ever the oblivious, walked over to her, practically beaming. "Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight! What do you want to do? I'm all yours!"

Sabina looked up, her face blank. "I just..." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I, uh... I'm just gonna go on the rooftop for a bit. If that's okay with you."

Elena was disappointed but she could tell Sabina still needed some space. So she pushed that down as well. "Yeah, that's okay. Take as long as you need."

Sabina didn't respond. Instead, she climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape.

After a very long ten minutes, Elena started to catch on that Sabina wouldn't be coming back down anytime soon. She knew Sabina seemed down but Elena wanted to give her some space. Especially because she asked for some. But Elena was growing more and more concerned. She wasn't gonna let one of her best friends wallow in sadness. If anything, she was gonna do her best to pull Sabina out of her funk. Confident, she pulled two beers from the refrigerator, popped them open, and went out on the fire escape.

When she got to the roof, however, Sabina was nowhere to be found. Granted, it wasn't very bright outside but she looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. Elena's first thought was that her observation skills need some serious work, especially now that she was an angel. She placed the beer bottles on the edge of the building and pulled out her phone so she could text Sabina.

_-r u okay??_

As soon as she hit sent send, she heard a light chiming sound. It definitely wasn't coming from her phone. Time for a test run, she thought. She typed out another message for Sabina.

_-where r u??_

Once again, she hit send and another chiming nose rang out. Now that she was really listening, she was able to hear it and recognize it as the sound Sabina's phone made when it received a notification. Sabina was still up here on the roof. She put her phone back in her pocket, grabbed the bottles, and began where walk around the rooftop.

As she walked around, she noticed a large power box that she didn't pay much attention to before. She walked closer to the power box until she looked behind it and there she was. Sabina Wilson. Sitting behind a power box.

"Did you get my text?", Elena asked, jovially.

Sabina jumped at hearing Elena's voice, apparently not hearing her walk around. She flashed another half-hearted smile, though this one at least had some semblance of realness. "Yeah, I got 'em"

"Well, you didn't text me back", Elena joked, referencing their favorite parody play.

Sabina scooted over so Elena could sit down beside her, which Elena did before handing Sabina a bear. "Grazie", Sabina said in a jokingly pompous tone, as the two clinked their bottles together.

After a few swigs, Elena finally had the courage to ask Sabina: "Are you okay? You've seemed down lately."

Sabina shook her head. "Nah", she said dismissively. "I'm doing just fine."

Elena focused her eyes a bit more. "Are your eyes red?", she inquisitioned. 

"Hmmm" Sabina pretended not to hear Elena at first. "Oh, that. Yeah, I was jut taking a hit. You know me."

Elena raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her friend. "Are you sure? Because I don't smell anything"

"Well, it-"

Elena didn't let her finish. "Plus, it's not just that your eyes are red. They're puffy. Almost like you had just finished crying..."

Sabina quietly groaned. "Fine. Okay? You got me. I was crying. Are you happy now?"

Elena aggressively shook her head. "Of course not. Why were you crying? What's really going on?"

Sabina sighed, took another sip of her beer, sighed again, and opened her lips to speak. "The truth is... Oh, my god. This is gonna sound so immature but here it goes... I like Jane."

Elena was too dumbstruck to actually say anything other than "Oh."

So Sabina liked Jane.

And not her.

Whatever.

But now wasn't the time for that attitude. Sabina was crying. She couldn't just ignore that and feel sorry for herself.

In hindsight, Elena felt pretty stupid. She was had seems so downbeat that night. She left as soon as Jane mentioned she needed help with her date. She was disappointed to see that Jane was still there. Hell, whenever Jane mentioned Langston's name, Sabina would roll her eyes. It had been there the whole time but Elena was so caught up in how she felt that she barely noticed how Sabina felt.

"I'm... so sorry", Elena finally says, after noticing Sabina was still staring at her.

Sabina rubbed her eyes. "No. Don't apologize. It's fine."

"No, I mean, like, I should've noticed it earlier. You looked so miserable all day. I should've been able to tell. Or at least asked you what what was going on."

Sabina made a hand motion that made it clear she was brushing Elena's worries off. "You're fine, Laney. It's just... God, this is so high school. I spent all day crying over girls."

"You weren't at the movies?"

"I lied. I was crying on Boz's couch all day", said Sabina, in a tone that implied she was fine with making light of the situation.

Elena chuckled before playing back Sabina's words in her head. "Wait, did you say 'girls'? As in, there's someone besides Jane?"

Sabina rubbed her arm, nervous to answer before finally speaking. "Yeah"

Elena's heart skipped a beat. Her optimism was slowly creeping back. But she caught herself before she said anything. This was about Sabina. Not her. 'Well, that's good, right? I mean, sure, it didn't work out with Jane but you still have this other girl!"

Sabina rested her head on the power box, seeming defeated. "No" was all she could say.

"Why not", asked Elena, disappointed. "Who is this girl anyway?"

Sabina just looked straight ahead the whole time, not even looking at Elena. "I don't wanna say who it is but... God, she's amazing. She's so smart. And beautiful. And so awkward that it's adorable"

Elena leaned in, listening with curiosity, eager to know exactly who Sabina was talking about. "Go on..."

Elena couldn't see it but Sabina's eyes were beginning to well again. "And she's straight", she finished.

Once again, "Oh" was all Elena could muster.

So Sabina was in love with a straight girl.

Instead of her.

Whatever.

But again, now wasn't the time to be focusing on that. Now was the time to console Sabina.

"Ain't that a bitch", Sabina sighed. "I can't believe that's my type now"

"Well, Jane isn't straight", Elena corrected.

"Oh, right" Elena may not have been looking her in the eye, but she could hear Sabina choke up. "That means I'm the problem"

Elena immediately wrapped her arms around Sabina. "Hey. No. Don't think like that."

A couple of tears began to slide down Sabina's face before she wiped them away. "But it's true."

"Hey. Listen to me", said Elena, letting Sabina go. "Straight or not, any girl would be insane for not liking you."

Sabina sniffled and finally turned to Elena, her eyes still puffy. "You really think that", she asked, hopefully.

Elena was almost annoyed that Sabina thought so little of herself. "Of course! You're Sabina Wilson! You're amazing!"

A smile slowly but surely began to form on Sabina's face. "I am?"

"Yes! You are!" Elena was almost shouting. "Everything about you is amazing!" Sabina was grinning now, blushing even. "Like how you never care what people think about you. Or how you can pull off those ugly sweaters"

"Um, excuse me", Sabina interrupted. "Those sweaters are awesome."

"They really aren't", said Elena. "There's also the fact that you just let your hair look as messy as possible and it still looks great."

Sabina's eyes looked upward before looking back at Elena, knowingly. "I don't know about you but it's looking a little straight right now"

Elena slid her hands into Sabina's hair and started shaking her hand back and forth as fast as she possibly can. She removed her hand from over Sabina's scalp and saw that her hair looked like it was going in several different directions.

"How do I look?"

Elena looked at Sabina in awe. She could've sworn that she was about to have an aneurysm just by being overwhelmed by how pretty this girl is. "Perfect"

Sabina started giggling and turned red, probably out of embarrassment for laughing like a small child. 

"See", Elena exclaimed. "Like that! That's another great thing about you."

Sabina, caught off guard, fell silent. "What is?"

"Your laugh", Elena explained. "You just have an amazing laugh" She sighed lovingly and began to look at Sabina like she was the only person in the world who mattered. "You look so beautiful when you laugh."

Sabina was turning redder. "I do?"

"And the way you smell like rain... And the way your eyes sparkle like emeralds..."

And the more Elena went on the more she lost all reason and control. Without even thinking, she leaned in, held Sabina by the cheeks, and began to plant a kiss on her lips.

It was all Elena had ever wanted and it was... strange. Because the during the entire duration of the kiss, Sabina was in such a state of shock that she was completely frozen. Not one part of her was moving at all, especially not her lips. Elena, however, was so enveloped in the fact that she was finally touching lips with Sabina to realize this. It wasn't until she pulled away that she finally realized what was going on.

She saw that Sabina's had gone completely wide from the shock (that mixed with the messy hair made her look a bit crazed) and Elena immediately threw her arms back down to her sides as the color drained from her face. "I... I am so sorry. I should not have done that."

"What?" Sabina snapped out of her frozen state. "No. Elena. You didn't do anything wrong."

Elena was practically shaking. "No, I shouldn't have done that." She got up to leave, wildly gesticulating because she was too nervous to know what to do with her hands. "I should jus-"

Before she could finish, however, Sabina stood up and grabbed Elena's hands. "Elena, look at me. Okay? Just look me in the eyes okay." Elena complied and looked Sabina in her sparkling green eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Elena was silent for a few seconds. So much had happened in the past minute that she needed a moment to collect herself. "But I kissed you."

Sabina, while trying to be nice, looked very amused by Elena's response. "And?"

Elena glared at Sabina with confusion. "And... you don't feel the same towards me. You just said that you like Jane. And... and that other girl who-"

Sabina cut her off, now looking like she was close to bursting with laughter. "Yeah. That's you, Elena"

Elena was stuneed, paralyzed almost. There was no way that Sabina had just that. It was a joke. Or she had misheard her. That was it.

"I'm sorry", Elena said, calmly. "I don't think I heard that right. Could you repeat that?"

Sabina laughed her amazing laugh that made Elena melt like butter. She began to reapeat herself in the slowest and most patronizing way possible. "I, Sabina" She pointed at herself. "Have feelings. For you. Elena." She turned her finger towards her.

The words bounced around and echoed in Elena's head. Sabina liked her. She said it herself. Twice even. She didn't know what to do or say. She had a puzzled look on her face. Her mouth opened and shut several times, as she kept trying to figure out what to say. Other than that, and the nervous bouncing of her leg, she was completely petrified. 

A wide chesire grin appeared on Sabina's face. "Do you need me to say it again?", she quipped. "I can go... eeeeeeveeeen slooooooooweeeeerrrrrrrr", she said in a deep low voice.

Elena wanted to laugh but she was still in shock. "I'm...", she began. "I'm just... just trying to process all of this" She looked at Sabina, still grinning and seemingly unphased by any of this. "You said that y-"

Mid-sentence, Sabina raised a hand, silencing Elena. "I said that I had a crush on a girl. A beautiful, intelligent, awkward, and adorable girl" She moved her face a few inches closer to Elena's. "I'd say you fit that description pretty well"

Elena was still quiet. Sabina's face was so close to hers. She could kiss Sabina right now and it would be okay. Better than okay. She knew that Sabina felt the same about her so she could actually go for it. She could feel her temperature rising as the space between them began to shrink. Sabina's face kept inching closer to hers. Elena closed her eyes and began to move in. Yet, right before their lips could touch, Elena backed away at the last second.

"What's wrong", asked a clearly disappointed Sabina.

Elena couldn't believe she was about to mess this up but she had to say it. "There's just something I don't understand. You said that I was the girl you were talking about but you said that girl was straight."

Sabina didn't say anything. She just moved her mouth to one side and nodded.

And that was when Elena finally caught on. "Oh, god! Did you think I was straight?!?"

Sabina nervously rubbed her neck, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, you did kinda give off those vibes."

Elena was aghast, offended almost. "I give off a straight vibe?!?"

Sabina waved her hand so it was making a so-so gesture. "Kinda."

"Kinda?!?"

"I mean, if you were flirting with me, then I couldn't tell."

Elena couldn't stop herself from laughing and Sabina joined in shortly. "So if you're not straight, then..." She didn't finish the question, as it was obviously what the rest of it was.

"Bisexual", Elena explained. "I assumed you all knew because of the whole background check Townsend did but I guess they don't check twitter bios"

"You know what they say about assume", said Sabina. "Makes an ass out of you and me"

"Yeah"

After a few more seconds of silence due to them blanking on what to say, Sabina spoke up, sheepishly. "So you did mean all that stuff you said before?"

Elena's hand crept onto Sabina's and their fingers slowly intertwined. "Of course I did. Like I said, any girl would be insane not to like you." Her grip on Sabina's hand grew a tad looser. "Did you mean all that stuff you said about me?"

Sabina snickered. "You mean the stuff I said twice?"

Elena lightly slapped herself on the forehead. "Right. Sorry. I don't really think straight when you're nervous."

"Well, I hope you don't think straight often", Sabina joked in a subtle tone, as she gently stroked the side of Elena's face.

Elena felt herself drawn in by Sabina, almost like a magnet. Sabina moved in closer as well. The space between them was getting smaller and smaller. Once again, their lips were only inches away from intertwining... only for Sabina to pull away.

"Are you okay", asked Elena, more concerned than disappointed. Sabina sighed, shook her head, and clenched her fist together. "Well, we don't have to do this if you don't wa-"

"No", Sabina interrupted. "I want to. I want to so badly. You have no idea. It's just..." She let out another sigh. She couldn't believe that she was about to mess this up. "I was just crying over Jane. And now I'm about to kiss you and it- Elena, I like you. You can't even begin to understand how much I like you. But I don't want you to think you're just a rebound." Sabina turned away. She didn't feel she could look at Elena. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Sabina felt the warm touch of Elena upon her cheek. Elena's hand was turning Sabina's face so that they two were now making eye contact with each other. To her surprise, Elena was smiling. She had such a beautiful and welcoming smile, Sabina thought.

"You could never hurt me", Elena assured her.

There was another stretch of silence between the two of them. But this one wasn't awkward, eerie, or unsettling. Instead, it seemed to indicate that everything around them had stopped. Whether time had frozen or the earth had stopped turning, it wasn't clear. But it didn't matter.

The grip of their hands grew tighter. They could feel the heat coming off each other. Especially as they leaned in closer. Closer. Closer. Until soon there was absolutely no space in between the two of them.

Their lips met and everything seemed to change at that moment. The second they felt each others touch, they felt like they were floating. And nothing else seemed to matter anymore. 

Sabina's grief that Jane was with someone else. All of Elena's anxieties and fears. They were all washed away at that very moment.

The only thing that mattered at that moment was Sabina, Elena thought. And to Sabina, the only thing that mattered at that moment was Elena.

The only thing that mattered to them was each other.

Jane returned to the apartment two-and-a-half hours later. She had a slight smile on her face, indicating that date had gone well. 

"Before either of you ask", she called out, removing her shoes. "Amazing first date. But I'm kind of tired and my flight back home is tomorrow, so I should really-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Jane was cut off and caught off guard by the shushing noise. She turned out and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Elena was on the couch, being spooned and held by Sabina.

"I'd love to hear about your date", Elena began. "But this one's asleep" She pointed at Sabina with her thumb. 

Jane's mouth was agape. "I knew it", she quietly squealed. "I told you that you two would end up together"

"How could you tell?"

Jane tried not to laugh, so as not to wake Sabina. "She always checks out your butt"

Elena's eyes went wide. "She does?", she exclaimed, almost raising her voice.

Jane snickered. "Yes. She does it so much I'm surprised you haven't noticed. You always said that you were worried that she didn't like you but she was always... You know..."

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I thought you had to rest or something."

But Jane wasn't done yet. "So did you two..." She didn't finish but she winked at Elena.

Elena understood exactly what Jane was asking. She immediately turned red. "No", she mumbled.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "You're practically vermillion. Tell me the truth, Elena."

Elena cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed. "I'm telling the truth! We didn't... because we were about to but then I accidentally put on 'Tricky' by Run DMC when I meant to put on mood-setting music."

Jane painfully stifled a laugh. "Tricky?"

"It's a great song", Elena defended herself. "So then after she laughed at me for like ten minutes, she we just kinda cuddled here and she fell asleep while spooning me and it was the best night of my life. Happy now?"

Jane reached out and held Elena's free hand (Her other hand was clutching Sabina's). "Well, for what it's worth, I totally knew that you'd end up being the little spoon."

Even Elena had to laugh at that. "What's gotten into you, Jane? You're not usually like this. Are you drunk?"

Jane held up her hand. Her thumb and index finger were dangerously close together. "A little bit"

"Go get some rest."

Jane patted Elena on the shoulder. "I'm sleeping on your bed."

"Go for it."

Jane walked away, most likely to pass out on Elena's bed. Elena, satisfied with herself, held on tight to Sabina's hands, and closed her eyes...

Only for them to open again when she heard someone snicker. "Sabina", Elena mumbled. "Have you been awake this entire time?"

"Of course I have", Sabina muttered. "I'm a night owl"

"All that stuff Jane said she saw", Elena started. "Was that true?"

"I mean, it's hard not to notice", Sabina joked, only for her face to fall right afterwards. "That isn't weird, is it?"

Elena turned her head to face Sabina. She was still smiling, reassuring Sabina. The two gave each other a slight peck before Elena turned back around and closed her eyes, happier than she had ever felt before.

"Whatever"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all... I don't like the idea of Jane ending up with Langston either. But I had this idea and I had to stick with it.


End file.
